


Spoils

by Exxact



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bathing/Washing, Chronic Pain, F/F, Femslash February, Hoth (Star Wars), star wars femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxact/pseuds/Exxact
Summary: Leia’s hand retracts without question.  “Well, Han’s still making himself a bother regardless of the soap,” she snorts, her grip shifting to Jyn’s waist.  “He tried to kiss me last week.  I still don’t know how he’s made it this long as a smuggler with his observational skills.”Jyn leans back against Leia, her head resting atop her shoulder.  She gives her a playful smirk, a flutter of her lashes.  “And what did you say to your dashing suitor?”“I told him that I like nice men and roguish women.”My little contribution to Femslash February 2020.
Relationships: Jyn Erso/Leia Organa, mentioned Kalluzeb
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Spoils

Hoth is _difficult_ , to say the least.

Jyn has lived on desolate worlds, has starved and fought and nearly burned into stardust, but Hoth is singular in its harshness. The cold seeps through every safeguard against it, grating on Jyn’s back, on Bodhi’s shoulder, on anyone with an old injury or condition that Yavin allowed them to ignore. Despite even Cassian’s resolve, she has seen him attempt sleep between their relief infusions when he isn’t on a shift.

The basins had arrived almost as soon as the last of the transfers had, brought to Hoth by Captain Orrelios. The sight of a too-thin Captain Kallus sinking his leg into one had been worth nearly getting decapitated for them, he’d claimed to Jyn after half a bottle of Corellian rum given as a token of her gratitude.

“You’re drifting,” Leia murmurs in her low, flawless voice. Even sitting in a worn durasteel tub washing Jyn’s scruff of hair, she is royalty beyond birthright or title.

“Your fingers transport me,” Jyn moans, only stopping once she can practically hear Leia smirk. 

“At least Han’s shut up about the ‘Rebel Scum covered in scum’ now that Amilyn’s finally here,” Leia says after she’s leaned forward to kiss Jyn, using a cup to rinse the shampoo away. She waits until she’s stroked conditioner through her hair before speaking again, her breasts pressing against Jyn’s back. “I don’t care if she stole that cargo ship herself. All of this soap is just what we need to hold us over until Rook comes back from Jedha.” 

“Did she ever tell you why they’re all shaped like Outer Rim farm animals?”

  
“No. Typical Amilyn,” Leia sighs, her hands trailing down to graze the top of Jyn’s cleft.

“Not yet,” Jyn breathes, her muscles still reveling in the heat of the water. It’s become a routine whenever Leia is off-duty and Jyn’s back prevents her from doing anything but this—to melt snow and heat it to near-boiling, to bathe in Leia’s quarters and then make love. 

_Make love_. It’s a foolish phrase, Jyn knows, but she’s unable to think of it as anything else when compared to the supply closet rutting they’ve been forced to make do with since Holdo arrived, cargo ship and all.

Leia’s hand retracts without question. “Well, Han’s still making himself a bother regardless of the soap,” she snorts, her grip shifting to Jyn’s waist. “He tried to kiss me last week. I still don’t know how he’s made it this long as a smuggler with his observational skills.”

Jyn leans back against Leia, her head resting atop her shoulder. She gives her a pout, a flutter of her lashes. “And what did you say to your dashing suitor?”

“I told him that I like nice men and roguish women.”

Jyn doubles over, laughing until she chokes on the water. “That’s the worst joke I’ve ever heard, you know,” she manages to quip after her coughing fit.

“It took him three days to understand it, the laserbrain,” Leia mutters, crooking her knee and rubbing her toes against Jyn’s lower back. 

Pressure builds between Jyn’s legs, and she guides Leia to cup her breasts. Though Jyn’s are smaller than her own, she never misses an opportunity to enjoy their weight in her hands.

“You’d better give him and Chewie about ten of those extra-strength liquid wash bottles to split between them.” 

Leia grins, circling her nipple. “Or those nerf-shaped shampoo bars, nerfherder that he is.”

Jyn blames the seizing pain at the base of her neck on thinking about Han Solo too much. When she tilts it, Leia’s hand comes up to rub at it with her. “I grew up with nerfs, and nothing about them smells like ‘sweet citrus and rose clay’.”

Leia smiles, making a soft noise while she adjusts Jyn’s head to hold her still, warm water flowing down from the cup. “You can move soon. Just let me rinse this mask out of your hair or you’ll be greasier than the tauntauns.”

“And then you’ll massage my back?”

Leia reaches for a bottle on the table beside them. “And then I’ll try. This lotion is supposed to be a topical pain reliever, so be sure to thank Amilyn if it works.”

“And it’s Jogan fruit scented. You spoil me.”

Leia rises from the tub, stretching and reaching for her robe while handing Jyn a towel. Her naked body is still a revelation to Jyn, soft and small and pale yet so different from her own. Even with her hair wound tightly atop her head and her blaster laying next to the shampoo bar, she is the most delicate thing Jyn has ever had the honor of touching, her vulnerability as beautiful and natural as the strength that never falters outside of these rooms.

“Lie down on the bed when you’re ready, ” Leia tells Jyn as she rolls plush, hideously lavender socks onto both of their feet. “These sheets need to be changed anyways, so don’t worry about getting them wet.”

Jyn’s smile is as roguish as she can make it. “I never worry about getting wet with you, Princess.” 

There is little pleasure to be had in her life, Jyn knows, little reprieve from combat and cold and a pain echoing in her spine that is Krennic’s final insult. But there is Leia’s embrace, and Leia’s soft words, and there are moments in which she can imagine a future for herself in the galaxy she fights for.

**Author's Note:**

> -My “Rogue One Survives” headcanons always involve Baze and Chirrut returning to Jedha to help rebuild it after recovering from their injuries. They end up heading the rebel movement there and Bodhi acts as their go-between for supplies.


End file.
